


The After Effects [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Sarah is a careful woman, who can read more than most would.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	The After Effects [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373610) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  
Cover by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1337.mediafire.com/5bt80r1pvsyg/ia1is6pi20flqho/%5BLabyrinth%5D+The+After+Effects.mp3) (2.2 MB | 02:21)  
  
[m4b](http://download850.mediafire.com/si26082yb5hg/idb1v9bu528r17f/%5BLabyrinth%5D+The+After+Effects.m4b) (2.8 MB | 02:21)


End file.
